It's About Time
by EmilyLupin77
Summary: After five long years, its about time... Review please!


**I'm still stuck here at my uncle's house. Its unbelivably boring and there is no cell service or internet, so I'm forced to either go ride four wheelers with my brothers, which I would be doing if **_**someone**_** hadn't nearly drove me off the trail (*coughJamescough*), or watch movies on my laptop. Stupid me only brought one movie to watch (DHP1 of course!) and I've already watched it 4 time since we got here. Instead, I decided I might as well write another drabble type story.**

**This story is dedicated to Rainbow Dust, Gloo1997 and SiriuslyAWeasley for being the first 3 to review my other one-shot!**

**So here it goes, enjoy!**

James Potter, a 7th year Gryffindor, was sitting outside under a tree by the lake with his three best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. It was Easter break and the boys had decided to stay at Hogwarts rather than go home. The four were currently discussing their latest prank idea.

"I think this is one of our best ideas yet," James said, doodling on a spare bit of parchment. So far he had drawn Snivellus being hit by a bludger and was now drawing the initials L.E. all over the paper. He sighed and went to store the parchment in his pocket, but not before Sirius snatched it out of his hands.

"Whats this?" Sirius asked, looking at the drawings. He rolled his eyes as James tried, unsucessfully, to get it back. "Snivellus being hit by a bludger? Hmm, that gives me a great idea! And what's this? L.E.? Lily Evans? Man, she's got you whipped and you aren't even together!"

"Give it back, Padfoot!" James said as he finally took the parchment back and put it away. He then smacked Sirius across the head before putting his head in his hands. "I just wish she would give me a chance. Maybe I should just give up."

"Come on, Prongs. Don't give up!" Sirius said, shaking his best mate.

"Padfoot is right, James. Don't give up. You've asked her out everyday for what, 5 years?" Remus said, smiling sadly. "Give her a bit more time. Try going a few weeks without asking her out and see what happens."

"Okay, fine. I'll make you a bet, Moony. I'll go three weeks without asking Evans out. If she says yes after that, I owe you 5 galleons. If she says no, you owe me five galleons. Deal?" he said, holding his hand out for Remus to shake.

"Deal," Remus said a bit relunctantly as he shook James' hand.

*About 10 minutes 'til 3 weeks is up!*

Lily was sitting in the common room, relaxing with her friends Marlene and Alice. It had been a peaceful nearly 3 weeks for Lily. Potter hadn't bothered her at all, not asking her out at all, which, strangely, made her feel a little.. empty. It had become part of her daily routine to deal with the toerag Potter, and her day didn't feel complete without the usual shouts of "Oi! Evans, go out with me?"

In fact, Lily felt a little twinge in her heart everytime he saw her and didn't ask her out. She had hoped for many years that he would just give up and leave her alone, but now that that day had come, she wanted him back, she wanted him to ask her out, because, deep inside of her, she knew that her answer would change.

Marlene and Alice had decided to go down to lunch. Lily said she wasn't hungry and just sat their, deep in thought. She didn't even notice someone had plopped down in the chair next to her until they said something.

"Oi, Evans? You alright?" came the voice of James Potter, pulling Lily out of her thoughts. She looked over at him, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, smiling at him. When he didn't say anything else, she said, "What, not gonna ask me out?"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "I give up. What's the point if you're always going to say no?"

Lily just sat there, astonished. _He can't be serious!_ she thought, smile fading from her face. She felt something inside of her, something telling her that he was serious. Her heart seemed to stop, she felt hurt and sad.

"What? Y-you can't be serious!" she said, shaking her head slightly. She took a few moments to calm herself down then looked at him. "Ask me. One more time, ask me."

James had a look of confusion on his face. He thought she would be happy that he finally gave up after 5 long years. He never expected for her to react like this. The look of hurt on her face made him confused, he didn't know what was going on in her mind. He looked down at his watch. It was 1:35, five minutes past 3 weeks. He took a deep breath.

"One last time," he said, smiling at her. "Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Yes," she replied.

James' heart skipped a beat. He thought he was going crazy. Had Lily Evans, the girl he'd been in love with since 2nd year, really just say _yes_?

"W-what? Yes? Are you serious?"he asked, several emotions showing on his face. (astonishment, suprise, hurt, and joy just to name a few.)

"Yes, I am serious. I think it's finally time I gave you a chance," she said, standing up from her chair. She walked over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, then exited the common room and head to the Great Hall for lunch.

James just sat there, still astonished at what had just happened. He had always told her that she would one day accept, but he never really believed it himself. And now that day had come, the day he had been dreaming about for a long time. _This is the best day of my life,_ he thought, standing up and heading up the stairs to his dorm, too overwhelmed with happiness to eat. _Oh shit! I guess I owe Moony five galleons! _

**I really don't like this one as much as I do my George/OC one. Ah, well!**

**Woop! Lily and James! I've been wanting to write one where they get together for a long time. Perhaps my next drabble will be their first date? Who knows? Oh wait, I do! :P **

**Review please! Reviews make my day! Aaand, I'll write a one-shot for my first reviewer. **

**~Love Always, Blaire~**


End file.
